


Ties of pain

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal, Angst, Crying, Fear, Forced, Furry, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Freddy, Chica and Foxy found out about Springtraps and Bonnies relationship, nothing was the same. Springtrap has been locked away behind the door of the saferoom, while Bonnie has been mainly dismissed from the band.On one certain day, Freddy had an idea and executed it with Foxy, which resulted in more than just physical pain on oh so poor Springtraps side.(rape, beware.)
Relationships: Bonnie/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ties of pain

Freddy found out. He did not like the idea of Springtraps and Bonnies relationship. The feeling of disgust washed over the bear as he remembered the scene he had walked in to.  
He couldn't believe that the purple rabbit would fall in love with the one who had caused them to be stuck in this building, in these suits.

A feeling of anger filled the bear, his fingers snapping into a fist. He growled lowly, closing his eyes.  
He.. Springtrap needs to pay. Springtrap is the reason of why this happened. Bonnie might return to a normal mind if he just showed how weak Springtrap is.  
How inconsistent The green rabbit is. Bonnie is going to realise why he should have listened to him.

The band dismissed Bonnie as one of their own as the word spread. They left Springtrap locked away in the safety of the saferoom, but even then bonnie wouldn't stop checking  
if springtrap was okay. More anger filled Freddy's mind as he listened in to Foxy rambling on about stalking Bonnie and how the rabbit was still talking to springtrap even if they  
were locked apart.  
Eventually, Freddy had an idea. He'd chuckle devilish as he pulled Foxy to the side. 

_"Let's tie him up."_   
_"Let's show Bonnie how much of a mistake it is to date.. HIM."_   
_"We might aswell have some fun on our side too..~"_

The bear mumbled into Foxy's ear, which made the red fox perk and then chuckle. He figured out what they were going to do, and so the planning begun.  
They prepared ropes tissues and a camera just so they could show Bonnie the aftermath. Chica wasn't aware of this, she was simply told to enter the saferoom with the camera recording  
at a specific time. Only Foxy and Freddy knew what was planned, not only that, but they perfectly knew how they were to execute it.

Finally, the night hit. It was Friday, so they had so much freetime.  
Freddy knew perfectly how to spend it as he pulled the pirate cove's curtain to the side to then look back at foxy who had prepared the ropes.  
The bear chuckled devilish while the others were oblivious to his own and Foxy's plans. Chica only knew that she was the cameraman for what was going to happen. 

  
Freddy approached the door with Foxy following close up. He lifted a key from his hat and then inserted it into the keylock, turning it and unlocking the door.  
There lay Springtrap on the floor. He looked exactly as pathetic as the time they first locked him in.  
Freddy looked back at Foxy, the fox brushed past the bear and over to springtrap.   
It was too late for springtrap to notice what was happening as a tissue was stuffed into his mouth and then steadily pulled into a knot behind the rabbits ears.  
Springtrap squirmed uncomfortably only for his hands to be wrapped together into ropes once again behind his back. The rabbit continued to squirm, now helplessly tied to a ball  
on the ground. His eyes darted over to freddy who almost gently lifted his head to pull his attention away from the fox. Freddy was staring at Springtrap, inspecting  
the fear-filled expression the rabbit wore on his face. The rabbit hyperventilated, his eyes widening as he tried to turn away from freddy, just to be turned over to lay on his back.  
Springtrap flinched, his hands crushed bellow his own weight. His legs hung in the air as he closed his eyes. Upon opening he saw how the bear was out of his field of view.

Only a pressure gently pressed onto his legs, pulling them further apart. He perked up, looking at who was doing this- Freddy was right there, the bears eyes locked on springtrap.  
Springtrap tried to squirm away, terribly afraid of what the bear was going to do. a hand and a hook pressed against the sides of his head before he was forcefully set down.  
He shook his head, closing his eyes and screaming into the tissue. The rabbit wasn't the one in control anymore.

_And then, terrible pains._  
Freddy has forcefully thrusted himself into Springtrap, which was uncomparable to the gentle insert of his oh so lovely Bonnie.  
Tears swilled up at the corners of springtraps eyes as he felt Freddy's entire lenght twitch inside of him. Springtrap gave a pained twitch, groaning into the tissue. He wanted to  
scream so bad, but all that escaped him were quiet sobs as Freddy continued to pull out and then once more thrust into the smaller rabbit.

Freddy found himself enjoying this, a pant escaping the bear as his claws dug into springtraps waists. The rabbit was full on sobbing now, he has fully given up on the struggle to fight.  
'What a fucking slut.' Freddy could hear himself think, his heavy thrusts into springtrap continuing. Eventually he could feel himself cum, several twitches coming from his member as his  
liquids filled the smaller rabbit crying bellow him. He soon pulled out, a heavy pant coming from him. Some of the liquids spilled down on the ground.

Freddy chuckled. Foxy grinned devilishly as he began turning springtraps face and making the rabbit settle back on his stomach. Another heavy sob came from him.  
Freddy wasn't done yet, he positioned his member back by the rabbits entrance. Foxy stared at springtraps eyes, then went on to pull off the tissue.  
"don't scream matey, or me hook will go places ye don't wanna see."

Springtrap bit his lower lip, another flinch escaping him as the bear inserted back inside of him. More sobs came from springtrap, which were then cut short by foxy pressing his own member inside   
of the rabbits mouth.  
Springtraps tears dropped to the ground as he was mercilessly fucked. freddy's claws have left scratches around springtraps hips, deep wounds which may never heal.

And at last, chica finally entered holding the camera. She instantly flinched together seeing the scene infront of her, freezing up. Freddy grinned as his paws reached over to springtraps mouth  
as he forcefully made the rabbit grin, pulling back the edges of springtraps mouth. Chica narrowed her eyes, zooming in to springtraps sobbing face. His eyes were just locked on the camera.  
his eyes were empty already, but almost seemed to turn completely dark as he heard the voice of bonnie sound the room.

_"...What are you doing?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only a one chapter fanfiction.  
> I love comfort though after terrible situations like this, so expect more positivity in the future.


End file.
